


peace in poise

by strangr_kid



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Ballerina Diego, Bisexual Diego Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves-centric, Gen, I don't really know - Freeform, M/M, Maybe OOC, Self-Indulgent, Trans Male Character, i wrote this like 2 years ago right after s1 came out and just never posted it, meaning diego does ballet not everyone lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangr_kid/pseuds/strangr_kid
Summary: When Diego was little, he started to learn ballet in secret. As an adult, it lifts his life into a world of love.-Diego does ballet, has friends, and loves his life a lot more than in canon
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Original Male Character(s), Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	peace in poise

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is so unbelievably self-indulgent and i like it so i thought i'd just post it cause why not!! the intended audience is Me but i hope you like it!! it was written abt a month after s1 came out and i kinda forgot abt it until recently lol

When the kids were about seven, Number Four found a DVD in a trash can next to the house. He hadn’t known what it was at the time, he just picked it up cause the cover was colorful. He hid it in his coat and looked so proud when he showed his siblings. They had all snuck into Number Three’s room because Mom had given her a video player a few weeks before because dad had wanted her to watch some video she wouldn’t tell them about. They slid Number Four’s disc in and all huddled together on the floor. People dressed as animals wearing country clothing started dancing across the screen. 

“What does the box say this is called?” Asked a perplexed-sounding One. Five reached over and picked it up. 

“The Tales of Beatrix Potter. It’s a ballet. I don’t know what that is.” Five looked frustrated at their lack of knowledge on the topic. 

“It’s a dance I think,” Seven provided. 

“The people on the screen are dancing so that’s probably right,” Five gave Seven a thankful look. 

They all watched attentively, but Two barely blinked. The way the people on screen danced mesmerized him. After they had all returned to their own rooms, Two stared at his ceiling and played the dances over and over in his head. The whole next day he was distracted. All he could think about was the grace and fun in the twirls and jumps from the ballet. Luckily, Father has been too busy working with Five to notice how off Two was. After dinner Two went up to Mom, determined. 

“Momma, I wa- I wanna learn how to dance. Like in the movie we watched last n- watched last n-n- watched last night.” 

“You want to learn ballet?” She asked softly. Two looked at the ground, trying to hide his embarrassment, and nodded. 

“Okay, I’ll teach you,” She smiled. Her neck seemed to click for a second like she was downloading something, “We’ll have our first lesson tomorrow at 10 o’clock AM, alright?”

“Thank you,” Two practically beamed. 

~

The first lesson was a blur of almost all tripping and Two trying too hard. When Mom told him to spin on his toes at the end of her teaching he beamed. He felt like one of the people in the movie, graceful and beautiful.

Every morning after that he would wake up and run through the warm-up Mom showed him. Demi-pliés, cycling through positions, his hands rose and fell slowly as he tried to keep his back as straight as possible. Mom even got him some music to dance to. She showed him choreography to them and he almost cried the first time he did a dance without messing it up. Any free moment he had he hid away in his room and danced. He used the footboard of his bed like a bar and hid black dance shoes Mom had snuck to him behind his dresser so Dad wouldn’t find them. Two knew that he didn’t look like the people in the movie, or in the videos Mom had shown him during their lessons every few days, but when he danced around the library on his tiptoes, spinning in circles and leaping into the air, he almost felt like maybe one day he could.

~ 

As all good things in the Hargreeves’ household, Diego’s dance was tainted by his father’s cruelty. It had been almost a year since that night where all seven of the siblings had curled up and watched their first ballet. Almost a year since Diego had started learning something he wanted to learn, not that his dad wanted him to. In that time Mom had given them all names. Well, everyone but Five, but Five had liked being called Five. Or maybe Five just didn’t like the name Mom had picked, Diego wasn’t sure. 

Diego still danced every day. He was so used to moving his feet from position to position he started doing it unconsciously. Whenever he was idle his feet would adjust to accommodate the dance he loved so much. Foot forward, point, flex, point, pull back. Foot to the side, point, flex, point, pull in. Foot back, point, flex, point, pull forward. His arms would float slightly rounded if he got too distracted. He still wasn’t perfect, but he was happy. It also helped that he didn’t have to compete in ballet. Luther wasn’t at every turn doing a better arabesque then him, it was just him learning and improving. It made him really happy. 

So, of course, Reginald found out. Diego had forgotten to check the library before he turned on the music and began to dance. He was practicing pirouettes with soft piano music playing in the background. He was about to place his foot down after a particularly well-balanced spin when a harsh voice broke his concentration. 

“Number Two, what is the meaning of this?” Diego froze. 

“I-I-I’m just dancing Father,” he forced out. 

“Why?” Diego didn’t know how to answer. If he told the truth he’d be punished, but what else could he say?

“To help wi- with my strength. It he- it helps build lean muscle,” Diego was quiet and shaky. He knew Reginald could see his lie. 

“Is that so? Or are you just doing this for fun, distracting yourself from your training?”

“It- it- it does help with muscle building, sir.”

“But is that why you’re doing it when I specifically told you and your siblings to train?” Diego’s head drooped. 

“No, sir.” 

“Never lie to me again. Hand over those shoes, you won’t be needing them,” Diego felt tears build in his eyes as he pulled off his worn down shoes and presented them to his dad. Reginald took them in one hand, “Now give me one of your knives,” Diego had an inkling of what was about to happen but knew he couldn’t do anything so he pulled a knife from his belt and presented it to his father. Reginald took the small knife and started to cut. He shredded the shoes to bits before Diego’s tear-filled eyes. 

“Do not disobey me again, Number Two, or it will be your feet instead of the shoes.”

Diego was left standing in the library, tear tracks running down his face. How had he been so stupid, to think he would ever be anything other then his father’s puppet. He wasn’t a graceful dancer, he was a weapon forged by and for the whim of Reginald Hargreeves. Sobs wracked his small body as he crumpled to the floor, still chanting instructions in his head. Heels higher. Back straighter. Arms up. It didn’t matter anymore. It was all gone, tattered on the floor in front of him. 

~

Of course, that didn’t really stop him. He continued to practice, just quieter. No music playing. The most he’d do was hum to himself because he didn’t want to get caught. He stopped proper lessons with Mom but she would sneak him books of new practice techniques and any choreography sheets she could find. There was a loose plank in the floor between Diego’s dresser and the wall where he hid all his things. Mom wasn’t able to get him new shoes until he was twelve. It was too risky. As time went on Diego found that the time when he got to dance was the only time he felt truly happy, so he drained every second of those minutes of release. 

~ 

One day, Diego was practicing in the library again. He only did that when Dad was traveling. What he didn’t realize was that there were two others in the room. Vanya and Five were a few shelves away, Vanya setting up her music stand to practice violin and Five curled up with some advanced physics book Diego didn’t understand. He was running through solo choreography from sleeping beauty. He kept side to side, pulling his legs into assemblé with each leap. As he lifted his arms, after finishing the closing spin, he heard a cough and fell over. 

“I didn’t know you danced,” Came a soft voice. Too soft to be anyone but Ben or Vanya, and just a little too high to be Ben. 

“Vanya?” He asked, almost scared to speak, like if he didn’t speak, her seeing him wouldn’t count. 

“It was very good,” She said, a small smile creeping on her lips. Diego gave a shaky smile back. 

“Does dad know?” Another voice came from behind the shelf. Five stood from where they’d been sitting and leaned against the shelf that had been blocking Diego’s view of them seconds ago. 

“He, uh, he found me once. When we were eight. He cut my shoes and said it’d be my feet if he caught me again.”

“Then why are you still doing it?”

“Why are you still researching time travel after dad said no?” Five took in a breath like they were going to talk but shut their mouth before a sound came out. Another second passed before they spoke. 

“Touché,” The three of them laughed lightly. The dinner bell rang and they all immediately hardened and went back to how Dad wanted them to be. Quiet, impersonal, and cold. They all hated it.

~ 

After that, Diego, Vanya, and Five had an unspoken deal. If any of them were in the library doing something Dad wouldn’t like, another would come along to keep watch and keep them company, but the latter none of them would admit to. About a week after this started up, Vanya came into the library with her violin and actually talked. It startled Diego, as she usually stuck to a companionable smile and nod, but he wasn’t opposed. 

“The song you keep humming is the one you’re always doing the dance to, right?” She asked. 

“Yeah, why?”

“I had Mom get me the music for it. You hum it so much I got a few parts stuck in my head so I just hummed it to Mom and she knew what song it was, so she got me the music. I can play it so you have something to dance to. Only if you want me to,” The last part was added in a rush, like she was embarrassed even to offer to play for him. 

“That would be really cool,” they smiled at each other for a second longer than they usually let themselves. It was unsettling but pleasant and left them both buzzing. Once they shook off that odd moment of companionship, Vanya started setting up her music and Diego started his usual warm up. 

Vanya's rendition wasn’t perfect, but neither was Diego’s. Every time they made it through the whole movement without either one of them messing up enough to constitute restarting they grinned at each other. It was… nice. When time ran out they both frowned for a second before reigning it in. Diego patted his hand on Vanya’s shoulder before they walked out. 

“Thank y-you,” He whispered like their father would somehow hear them if he spoke to loud even though he was on the opposite side of the house. 

~

“I found a book on the physics of dance in one of the hallways shelves, you know the ones dad puts out to look fancy that he’s never read? It’s actually rather fascinating. Do you know what your body is doing when you dance, Diego?” Five asked one day while they were alone in the kitchen. 

“Not really. I mean I can explain how to do what I do, but I don’t really think too much about it,” Then Diego realized something, “Did you read that book because of me?” He asked softly. Five scoffed, but it sounded forced. 

“I’m trying to learn everything I can about physics Diego. Any book with physics in the title could help me. Don’t be so self-centered, that’s Luther’s schtick,” Five definitely read that book because of him, Diego thought to himself, smirking slightly at the thought. 

“Okay, whatever you say, dude,” Five seemed to shrink a little, though Diego couldn’t puzzle out why. Diego started humming swan lake and Five went back to his book, it was nice. 

~

Then Five disappeared. Diego freaked out, just not as loudly as Klaus or Allison. They were both loud, visible, and angry. Diego was just sad. He missed Five. He missed the moments of care and compassion that seemed to be happening more and more between the two of them. He ached for things to go back to how they were, but he knew they wouldn’t. Father had drilled any spark of optimism out of him years ago. Vanya still believed he would come back and that became a wedge between the two of them. Diego despised it. He was just so upset. It felt like there was a hole in his chest where Five was supposed to be and he kept taking it out on Vanya. It was like he couldn’t stop himself. Every time he found her making a sandwich at midnight with the lights on for Five it brought back all the pain and he just lost control. He wouldn’t yell, he was too scared to get caught, instead, he would say whatever he thought would get under Vanya’s skin the fastest. He was getting very good at that, he realized sadly a few months after Five left. He was dancing less and less, it felt like it was a betrayal, dancing when Five wasn’t there. Logically he knew that denying himself the one thing that consistently made him happy was a bad idea, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it more then once every week or so. 

~

When Diego grew out of his ballet shoes, he never asked for new ones. He barely used them anyway, why get new ones just to let them rot. Ben was gone, Five had been gone three years, Klaus left a month ago, Allison looked about ready to leave, and he wasn’t even sure if Vanya was in the house anymore. He shoved all his things in a duffle bag he hid in his closet for this exact reason. He hesitantly threw his old ballet shoes and the book Five had read about dance and physics in with his clothes and knives. Even after all these years of avoiding the thing he loved, Diego still cycled through positions when he was standing idle. It was hardwired into him and he missed it almost as much as he missed his brothers. Almost. He climbed out the window and didn’t look back. At least, not for more than a few seconds. 

~

Two years later, Diego was eighteen and hated most things. He avoided people, avoided relationships, avoided anything that could leave him vulnerable. One of the few things he didn’t hate was music. He would play classical music as he practiced boxing in his backroom apartment at the gym. Boxing was fun, but it never sat right with him. All hard punches, one-two hits. It was too harsh. It lacked any grace, but he did it anyway. Some of the other fighters started calling him twinkle-toes cause he danced around so much. He couldn’t help it, he fought like a dancer, cause that’s what he was. Or, what he wanted to be. 

~ 

Two days after his nineteenth birthday, Diego saw a poster for a dance studio. It advertised a place called Venus Ballet. The poster was full of pictures of people dancing. Everything from young kids to people in their seventies. Diego checked his surroundings for any of the guys from the gym then pulled one of the tabs off the bottom. 

When Diego was sure his door was locked and nobody would hear him, he punched the number on the slip of paper into his phone and tried to calm his shaking hands. It rang twice before someone answered. 

“Hello, Venus Ballet Studio, my name is Amy, how can I help you?” Diego sucked in a breath and willed himself not to start panicking, 

“Um, hi, I’m D-Diego and I was wondering about what classes you guys offer? I used to dance when I was younger and I think I was pretty advanced? My mom taught me so I don’t really know what, uh, what lev- level I was at. I just… I really miss it and I saw your poster on my way home so I thought I’d call to see if you had anything I could get involved in.”

“Of course we do! Can I just ask how old you are?”

“Um, I’m nineteen.”

“Okay, do you think you can swing by at around 3 this Sunday? That’s when we do level testing for new students. We can figure out where to place you, okay?” Diego smiled. 

“Yeah, yeah, totally. It’s just the address on the poster slips, right?”

“Yup, see you then!”

“Th-tha-tha-thank you. I’ll see you on Sunday,” Diego’s mouth spread into a grin bigger then he’d worn since he was thirteen. 

~

Walking into a real dance studio for the first time after spending so much time watching videos of classes and dreaming about being a real dancer was overwhelming. Diego might’ve cried if he let himself. Instead, he just gaped. The building was small and filled with pastel colors. It made him feel calmer then he had in a very, very long time. He suddenly realized how out of place he looked when he saw a girl who looked about his age walk by. She had her dark hair tied in a bun, her dark skin contrasting the pale pink of her leotard. She had a small black bag with a small pointe shoe on the side hanging at her side as she walked into the first door on the right. Diego looked in at his reflection in the window and saw himself. He was in all black. His jeans were torn up, his shirt had the boxing gym he lived at’s logo on it, his jacket was beaten up leather, and his boots had spikes at the top, which he could have covered but had rolled up his jeans on instinct. He wasn’t built like a dancer. He was built like a fighter. All muscle and scars. He shouldn't have come. He’s not supposed to be here. This place was for people less broken than him. Less angry. It was too good. His hands started shaking and he turned to leave, but before he could make it out the door he heard a familiar voice. The girl who’d talked to him on the phone. Amy.

“Are you Diego?” He froze and turned back around. 

“Uh, yes. Yes, that’s me. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have come. I’m not- I just- I’m not the kind of person you want around here,” 

“Why do you think that?” 

“Well, um, I’m not exactly the most fre-friendly looking person. I don’t, I just, I don’t wanna make anyone uncomfortable,” Amy’s face held a level of understanding Diego hadn’t seen since Five left.

“Just from what I’ve seen of you so far, you’re probably friendlier than quite a few of our regulars. Longtime ballerinas can be assholes, maybe you can help get some of them back in line,” She joked, but Diego’s face fell.

“I don’t want to yell at people,” Amy suddenly realized what she’d implied. 

“Oh my god, I’m sorry that was not the right thing to say there. I’m, god, let me show you the studio where you’ll do your level test. I’m really sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood, I should’ve thought more about that. You really do seem very kind, Diego. And passionate. Good luck!” She kept pushing stray deep brown hairs behind her ears as she walked Diego to the end of the hallway. Diego walked into the room and saw three other people. One girl who looked maybe fifteen, another who seemed about twenty, and a woman in her late forties who Diego assumed would be testing them. Amy walked in behind him and waved to the oldest woman. 

“This is Diego, he’ll be testing in with you guys.”

“Hello, my name is Celeste, I’ve taught ballet for about twenty years and the last five of those I’ve spent here. You will call me Miss until given permission otherwise. We have one more person coming then we will begin. Diego, do you have dance shoes?” Diego flushed. 

“Um, no. I’m sorry I should’ve thought to get some new ones before now. I only have my old ones that don’t fit me anymore.”

“That’s okay Diego, we’ll get you some. What shoe size are you?”

“Eleven, I think.”

“Amy, could you go grab some for him.”

“On it,” And with that, Amy left. The older of the two girls spoke up, reaching her hand out. 

“I’m Reinie. Used to dance when I was little and I wanted to get back into it as a way to get some exercise,” Diego shook her hand. 

“Same here, I was really into it until I was about thirteen then I just kinda, fell off.”

“I’m Diya, I just moved here. Just needed a new studio. This seemed like the best one. Also, I’m sixteen, just so you’re aware.” The other girl spoke up. 

“I’m Diego, I’m nineteen,” He silently congratulated himself on not stuttering. 

“Oh, you look older,” Diya said, fiddling with the scrunchie on her wrist.

“Yeah, I get that a lot.”

“I’m twenty, so it looks like I have seniority for once in my life,” They all giggled lightly before the door opened again. Amy came in holding two pair of ballet slippers, some very large leggings, and the arm of a boy who looked about Diego’s age. 

“Holy shit,” Diego whispered. The boy was pretty. Like, really pretty. He had black hair that stuck up in the front, light brown eyes, the crease of which only extended halfway across the lid, and light skin. He was a few inches shorter than Diego and seemed so confident. He held himself with strength and it made Diego’s head spin. He was wearing black dance leggings and a loose fitting light blue t-shirt that ended an inch above the waistline. That inch of skin almost caused Diego to go into cardiac arrest. 

“Hi, I’m Reese Owyang,” He smiled and Diego was about to stab someone. People shouldn’t be allowed to be that attractive. Diya and Reinie shared a glance and giggled a little. Diego suppressed a glare.

“I’m Reinie, that’s Diya, and the big guy is Diego.”

“Nice to meet all of you.”

“Diego, come try this stuff on. You can’t dance in jeans,” Amy called.

“That is entirely debatable.”

“Not at this studio. Go change into these leggings and put on the shoes, then we’ll start the test,” Through this whole extended interaction, Celeste seemed to be observing them. It made Diego more than a little uncomfortable, but he decided to ignore it. 

The leggings felt too tight, but he knew anything bigger would be worse so he sucked it up and went back into the studio with his new shoes. Diego thought he caught Reese scanning his legs as he shucked off his jacket and joined them on the floor for a warm up. He smiled softly as the music started to play. 

~

“You’re all being placed in the high intermediate level,” Celeste said to the four of them about twenty minutes after the test ended. Diego grinned. He’d convinced himself he’d be put in the lowest level class, away from the others he’d met so far, “There are two classes for that level, one on Wednesdays and one on Saturdays, you can come to either one or both. No need to sign up, just come in whenever you can. We work pay by the class so don’t worry about paying for a class you can’t come to.”

“Thank you so much, I’ll see you on Wednesday,” Diya said before quickly leaving. Everyone else voiced their agreement and made their way out. 

~

The first class was terrifying and exhilarating. It all went by in a blur. Diego was still using the borrowed shoes, but he’d shown up in workout gear so he was at least a little more prepared. He’d never had things specifically for dance beside shoes before so he wasn’t really sure what to wear. Reese was in a crop top again, which Diego still thought should be illegal. He was talking to Reinie and they both laughed at something as Diego built up his courage to join them. He took a deep breath, let it out, and stepped forward. 

“Hey, you guys were great,” Diego wasn’t bluffing, they were both amazing dancers. 

“Oh my god, so were you. Do you think you could show me how you make the transition from pirouette to your knee so easily at some point? I can never land that right and you did it so well,” Reese was smiling brightly and Diego was freaking out.

“Y-yeah, uh, totally. I can definitely do that.”

“Sweet, thank you in advance. Now I gotta go before my shift starts, see you all Saturday?”

“Yup, see you then!’ Reinie called and Diego nodded in agreement while waving goodbye.

“You really are very good Diego.”

“Oh, thank you, but you don’t really have to say that.”

“Yes, I do,” Diego smiled at her as she finished packing her bag and walked out, patting him on the shoulder as she left. 

~

Diego was talking to one of the regulars at the gym when he saw a familiar face.

“Diya?” He called as the girl got closer. 

“Diego?” She called back.

“Why are you here?”

“I could ask the same to you.”

“I work here.”

“Well, um, you see, I- I think my dad left something here.”

“Okay, I can go grab the lost and found box for you. Do you know what he left?”

“That was a lie. I don’t even have a dad. I don’t know why I said that. I’m here cause I wanted to try boxing.”

“Well, I can help with that too,” Diya smiled shyly, “Just come over here to the training area and I’ll show you some basic moves.”

They spent the next two hours in the training facility. Diya was like Diego, she fought like a dancer. Some of the gym members who were finishing up their workouts came over to watch.

“Hey Hargreeves looks like you found another twinkle toes,” One called out and was met with a rumble of laughter from the room. Diya looked pissed off. Diego got a little bit closer to her and whispered.

“If you want them to leave us alone I can get them to leave us alone.”

“Yes, please do that. I feel like they’re all judging me.”

“Okay everyone, clear the area. If you want to loiter do it at the bar not in here,” There was a collective scoff but they were alone within a few minutes. 

Once they finished up for the night Diego put a hand on Diya’s shoulder.

“If you want to keep doing this I can make a slot for you on my schedule. I’m not technically a trainer so you won’t have to pay for it like a personal trainer, but that’s basically how it’ll work. Obviously, you don’t have to if you don’t want to, just know you can. You’re a really fast learner, Diya,” A small smile played on Diya’s lips.

“I would love to do this again. Do you think Saturdays after ballet class would work?”

“Absolutely.” 

~

“Are you and Diya, like, dating or something?” Reese asked one day before class started on Wednesday. They had both gotten there early so they could stretch some more and run through the choreography they’d been working on the week before.

“Ew, no, she’s like seven.”

“Sorry, it’s just that you guys always leave class together on Saturdays.”

“Don’t tell her I told you this, but I’ve been teaching her how to box. She came into the gym a few months ago and now we do weekly training sessions. She’s actually really good at it.”

“You box?”

“Yeah. I work at the gym a few blocks from here. You’re always welcome, though anytime a dancer fights there the nickname twinkle toes is brought up, whether we like it or not,” Reese laughed and Diego grinned at him. It felt like an accomplishment, making him laugh. 

“I think I can work with that,” They both laughed and Reese lifted his arms above his head, making his already short shirt ride up higher. There were scars underneath his pectorals and Diego was intrigued. 

“How’d you get those scars?” He asked then, immediately after speaking, realized how rude and uncalled for that question was, “Oh fuck, I’m sorry. That was rude. I’m gonna shut up now.”

“No, you’re okay. How about, I tell you about my scars if you tell me about one of yours, you can choose which one.”

“O-okay.”

“I’ll go first. Mine are surgery scars from when I got top surgery a few years ago. I was sixteen, so about as old as Diya now. Nothing too exciting, but it does mean I can wear less then three layers without curling myself into a ball, so that’s nice,” Now Diego wasn’t an idiot, he knew what trans people were but he never would have made that connection if Reese hadn’t told him. He suddenly saw Reese in a new light. He knew the guy was strong, but he couldn’t imagine going through all that to prove his masculinity and still coming back to ballet. He was too scared to tell any of his gym friends about this part of him because he thought it would make them discredit his masculinity, it was insane to him that Reese could do that while people threw a million other things at him to try and discredit his masculinity. 

“That’s really cool, man,” Reese smiled and let out a sigh of relief. Diego then realized how scary that must’ve been. What if Reese hadn’t been ready to tell him? Did he pressure him into coming out?

“You turn,” Right, he had to tell one of his stories. Damn, all his scars were far less uplifting. Diego rolled up his sleeve to show a scar on his upper arm. 

“My dad got annoyed when I couldn’t hit a target, so he told my brother Luther to aim right next to my arm. Luther missed. The two of us got in this huge fight, my sister, Allison, had to break us up by bribing us with fruit by the foot. It was kind of hilarious, the two of us glaring at each other while eating fruit by the foot,” Reese’s mouth was agape. Shit, wait, not a normal story to have. Diego had kinda forgotten that most people’s families don’t use knife throwing in their punishment, “Now can we try that relevé pattern again? It still confuses me.”

“Um, sure, let me show you,” Reese was a little thrown by the sudden change of topic, but decided not to pry. 

~

“We’re performing in three days Diego and you’re gonna have to wear tights. Just step out of the dressing room,” Reinie called, starting to get annoyed. Diego huffed and pulled back the curtain. He thought he looked ridiculous. His legs were built for joggers, not tights. Reese, on the other hand, thought he looked amazing. 

“Dude, you look fine. They fit. Can we go now? I have homework,” Diya tried to sound annoyed, but really she just understood that downplaying the situation would help Diego deal with it better.

“Okay, yeah. I’m gonna take these off then we can check out.”

“Thank god,” Reinie said, with an air of playfulness. Reese seemed out of it. He was just staring down but snapped back into reality when Reinie elbowed him and whispered something. All Diego caught was “thighs” but he decided to leave it alone. He was glad they’d come with him, he probably would’ve backed out and just bought some new sweats if they’d let him go alone. He was grateful for this weird little crew they’d formed over the last ten months. 

~

Their performance was at Vanya’s college. It didn’t hit Diego until he saw the building while walking into the dress rehearsal. 

“Holy shit, my sister goes here.”

“Allison?” Reese asked. 

“No, Vanya.”

“I don’t think you’ve told us anything about her,” Diya added. 

“She plays the violin. Really well. When we were kids, maybe twelve years old, she would play the songs I was trying to learn choreography to so my dad wouldn’t realize I was still dancing,”

He had already explained his father’s strict prohibition of joy to his friends, though it still shocked them anytime he mentioned it. 

“After our brother disappeared we just kinda stopped talking. She thought he would come back and it made me mad seeing all that optimism. I was a complete asshole.”

“You could try to find her while we’re here. Maybe apologize?”

“I haven’t talked to her since we were sixteen,” Diego got quieter, “Since Ben died.”

“Sorry, what’s the brother who disappeared’s name again?” Diego hesitated. He knew he’d have to explain everything if he said it. He can’t just brush off a kid who’s name is a number like he brushed off the weird abuse stuff. He could be vague about that so they didn’t catch onto the whole superpowers thing. Can’t really be vague about why his brother’s name was Five. Luckily, he was saved when Celeste called them all onto the stage to start rehearsal.

~

The next month, Reese showed up at the gym holding flowers. They were mostly red with a few black ones mixed in. It seemed like everyone noticed Reese had walked in before Diego did. He was focusing intently on a smudge on one of the tables when one of the regulars, a tall woman named Angela who could snap him in half like a toothpick, elbowed him and pointed to the door. Diego froze. 

Reese was wearing a light purple sweater with short sleeves. His star of David was visible in the light coming through the window. Only one of the straps on his light wash overalls hung on his shoulder, the other dangled at his side. Every time Diego saw that boy he felt undressed with his black jeans and simple t-shirts, but if he was honest with himself, he would have felt just as underdressed in a tuxedo. Diego grinned at the beautiful boy in his, or the gym’s, doorway. He strutted his way over to Reese. 

“Who’re the flowers for?” Reese laughed, somehow making Diego’s grin grow.

“You. The flowers are for you.”

“Why?” Diego could logically figure out why Reese would bring someone flowers, but them being for him threw off the equation. No way someone like Reese would do that for him. 

“I would like to take you out on a date and I wanted to do it right, courting like princes or something,” Diego thought he might cry. He never imagined that anyone would care that much about him. Diego pulled Reese into a hug so fierce it pushed the air out of Reese’s lungs.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry, that was, um, aggressive,” Reese laughed after catching his breath.

“So is that a yes?”

“Wha- yes, absolutely. I would love that.”

“How does this Friday, seven pm sound? We can get dinner and wander the city,” The two boys were beaming at each other. Diego shifted on his feet in excitement.

“It sounds amazing.”

Diego took the flowers and hugged Reese goodbye.

~

He was right, their first date was amazing. So was their second. And their third. And fourth. And all the ones that followed. Diego could deal with Reinie and Diya making fun of him for being smitten for the rest of time if it meant he got to hold Reese’s hand for another minute. He was so happy. It was peaceful.

~

About a year later, Vanya published her book. Diego was pissed. She’d laid out all their dirty laundry for the world to see. The thing was, Diego’s biggest issue was the mention of his dancing. Until the day that book was released, Vanya had been the only Hargreeves, well, present Hargreeves, who knew about that. He skipped dance class for the week, something he hadn’t done since he’d joined the studio three years before. Him, Reese, Diya, and Reinie had all been moved up to the low advanced group, but the classes were still Wednesdays at Saturdays, just an hour earlier. On Sunday, his friends showed up at his apartment. He just barely suppressed the urge to hurl the knife in his hand at the door when he heard the knock. None of them knew about the knife stuff, he had made sure of it. He thought they’d run away, and rightfully so. But now he couldn’t hide it. They could find his tragic backstory in a bookstore near them! 

“Hey, buddy, you in there?” Reinie’s voice came through the door. Diego cleared his throat.

“Yu-yeah I’m in here. Door’s unlocked,” The three of them walked in. Diya was holding a box of chocolate, Reinie had a stack of DVDs, and Reese’s face was covered by a pile of fluffy blankets. Diego laughed wetly, desperately trying to ignore the pit that was forming in his stomach. He wanted to hit something. Or cry. He wasn’t sure anymore. He mostly just felt betrayed. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Reese asked after he dropped the blankets on the couch. He didn’t want to, but he knew if he didn’t one of them would see the book in a store and put two and two together.

“My sister wrote a book,” He saw all of them go to ask which one so before they could, he clarified, “Vanya. It’s all about how messed up all my siblings are. She just… put it all out there. No permission. She didn’t even warn us. I read it. Sat down and read the whole thing in a couple hours. She’s the only one who knows about my dancing. Five knew, but he disappeared so that doesn’t really matter, but she put it in the book. My dancing was always sacred when we were little. It was for me and only me. I let her and Five in on it and she just spat on that trust. I know I treated her like shit but this is a whole other level. It’s not even a masculinity thing, I don’t care if my other siblings know, I just wanted them to know on my terms.” Tears were forming in Diego’s eyes. His friends surrounded him in a hug and he gave in to his feelings and let out the tears he’d been forcing down for a week, or maybe since he was a kid, but that thought only made him cry harder. After giving Diego time to calm down and catch his breath, Diya spoke up.

“Why would she write a book about that? If everyone with a bad family situation wrote a book about it I’d have to get working on mine,” Diego decided it was time to let them know about him, really know about him. 

“Have any of you heard of the Umbrella Academy?”

~

“Oh my god, so when you threw that pen and hit the mosquito at practice in April, that was-”

“Yup, superpowers,” Diego interrupted Reinie.

“That’s insane. Also, so you’re aware, if we ever meet your dad I am going to pummel him with my own two fists.” Diya’s knuckles were white from her clenched fists.

“I already have dibs on killing him, sorry.”

“Fair.”

~ 

Life continued as normal for Diego. Some things had changed, like the moving from the room at the gym into an apartment with Reese, and the domestic shorthair they named Marble. Then, when he was 27, he walked into the studio with Reese one morning and Celeste pulled them to the side. 

“Hello Miss, why exactly are we here instead of in the studio?” Reese asked. 

“Call me Celeste,” A smirk played on her lips. Diego and Reese gasped. After almost eight years at the studio they were convinced she’d be “miss” forever, “You see, I want you two, and Reinie and Diya of course, to work here. As teachers. I trust you to keep it up and I am getting older. Would you be up to it?” Diego choked on nothing. 

“Y-yes, I’m completely up for that. Reese?”

“Definitely,” All three of them grinned. The moment felt surreal, “What classes would we teach?”

“I want you two to start in youth classes,” Diego froze. It felt like that first day all over again. He felt out of place in his dance leggings. Too big, too angry, too messed up. 

“Are you sure y- are you sure you want me around kids?” 

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Well, um, I’m- I’m not exactly the most, I guess, soft looking person? I’m off putting,” Reese grabbed his hand and held tight. 

“I don’t think you give yourself enough credit. When you first got here Diya was sixteen, right?” Celeste questioned. Diego nodded, “And you felt like you weren’t fit to be here then too?” More nodding, “and yet Diya, a sixteen year old who was terrified of being in a new place, trusted you. You have a comforting presence, you just don’t see it. You’d do great with the kids,” Diego blushes and stared at his feet. Reese squeezed his hand. 

“I’m in if you are,” Reese said. Diego nodded again. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m in,” Celeste smiled. 

“Great, now get to class. And I’m still Miss in there. Can’t have the others hear you call me Celeste during class. They’ll think I’ve lost my authority and I will not allow that,” Reese and Diego shared a look and laughed. Celeste was still Celeste. 

~

Two months later, Diego had quit his job at the gym. He’d never been happier. He taught six classes a week, two with Reese, one with Reinie, one with Diya, and two alone. Celeste had been right, he loved the kids and they loved him back (at least, he hoped they did). It was peaceful. So peaceful it scared Diego a little, but he refused to let that take away his happiness. 

~

Almost three years passed in relative bliss before the whole apocalypse thing went down. Reese and Diego got another cat, this one named Mimi and had started talking about getting married. Diego had called Diya and Reinie to warn them he’d be busy with family business for the week after he’d found out about Reginald’s death. Reese had been in the room when he saw the news and held him as he shook. He was grateful he’d taken the week off when Five plopped out of the sky. 

Once they’d sorted out all that nonsense and ordered Luther to never make an executive decision again, Diego realized there was a recital in a week and freaked out a little. He started rapidly throwing things in his bag and almost made it out of the Hargreeves mansion without being noticed, but Five caught him. 

“What’s the hurry?”

“I’ve got a class to teach in half an hour, so I’ve gotta go,” he said through gritted teeth. 

“What are you teaching?”

“... Ballet,” Diego might have imagined it, but he thought he saw a hint of a smile on Five’s face. 

“You still do that?”

“Why all the questions?”

“I have seventeen years worth of catching up to do.”

“We can do that anytime, but if I’m late Reese is gonna kill me, so I’ve gotta go.”

“Who’s Reese?”

“Dammit. He’s my, uh, he’s my boyfriend. We’ve been together for about six years now.”

“Oh, that wasn’t in Vanya’s book.”

“Yeah, cause she doesn’t know. None of them do.”

“That you’re with Reese or that you’re gay?”

“Bi, not gay, and they don’t know either.”

“Okay. Have fun at class,”

“Have fun… doing whatever it is you do,” They both nodded and went on their way. 

~

Diego spent about two hours trying to explain the last week's events to Reese, Diya, and Reinie that night. They all nodded their sympathy but seemed far more concerned with the upcoming recital. Diego was grateful for the distraction. 

~ 

The day of the recital came and Diego was freaking out. They always did a number with all the teachers and they’d picked him to play the male principle. He didn’t want to disappoint any of them, even if he was still a little shaken up from the events of the past month. Luckily, the kids went first so he could calm himself down by focusing on them. Savannah didn’t fall during the pirouettes and Mo only let his arms fall a few times. Diego couldn’t be more proud. The number ended and he came out to thank the audience for coming while Reese helped set them up for their bows. While he was talking he noticed a few familiar faces in the audience. Five, to be exact, with one distinctly empty seat that he assumed held Ben. His siblings had come. How did they even know about this? He finished his speech and motioned to the kids ages seven to nine behind him. Once he was offstage he grabbed Reese’s arm for stability. 

“My siblings are here. I don’t know how they even knew this was happening,” Then it hit him. He peered into Reese’s eyes with a wild intensity, “Five. He must’ve figured out where I was teaching after I told him about it the other day and read about the recital and now they’re all here,” Reese looked sheepish. 

“I… might’ve told him about it,” Diego gaped at him, “He called me on your phone and asked! I couldn’t just say no, he was very polite,” Diego scoffed. 

“You got schoolboy Five. He uses that to get what he wants. He’s a little asshole. And he stole my phone!”

“I’m.. sorry I told him?”

“No, no you’re okay I was just startled.”

The kids finished their individual bows and ran off the stage. Reese and Diego high fived all of them as they passed. Four more dances then Diego would dance in front of his siblings for the first time since Five left. It was fitting that Five brought them if Diego thought about it. 

~ 

Diego honestly didn’t remember doing his solo. He just remembered walking out into the hallway after helping all the kids out of their costumes and being swarmed by several different sized masses in a hug. Klaus shoved some flowers in his hands and Luther gave him an awkward pat on the shoulder. It felt much better than he thought it would, letting his siblings into this part of his life. He didn’t even start a fight with Luther when he questioned whether ballet was actually that difficult. He would save that for another day because he knew there would be one now.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! have a good day, comments always appreciated :)


End file.
